


Trigger

by crazyjane, vixxbitch (expoduck)



Series: Truth or Dare [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Sex, LGBTQ Character, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyjane/pseuds/crazyjane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/expoduck/pseuds/vixxbitch
Summary: Speaking of when someone least expects it … just thought I’d push Ravi up against a wall sometime andwreckhim.Ravi wants it. Hyuk knows he wants it.Everyoneknows. And from the way Hyuk looks at him sometimes, Ravi can see the feeling is mutual. So why doesn’t he justdoit?
Relationships: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Series: Truth or Dare [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815466
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bhar_VIXX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhar_VIXX/gifts).



> Welcome to the first spinoff from _Truth or Dare_! 
> 
> True to form, this was going to be just a one-shot pwp ... but then _we_ happened to it. Updates as we churn them out - hope you enjoy!
> 
> This one's for bhar_VIXX, a super-enthusiastic reader whose comments always make us smile. Here's your Hyukvi as promised.

Ravi isn’t sure whether he’s about to go insane, explode, or simply keel over and die. All he knows for certain is that it’s been simultaneously both the best and most frustrating week of his life.

The best, because, finally everything is out in the open between them all. Leo and Hongbin are firmly united in proving both in and out of bed how much he’s loved, and if Hakyeon still showers him with the same amount of affection, knowing the truth of what lies behind the casual hugs and touches is enough for Ravi to start to accept that his own feelings for the leader might run deeper than he’d been willing to acknowledge. It isn’t quite the same with Jaehwan, not yet, but the vocalist is unexpectedly wicked and fun in bed, that constant need to be the cutest in the room becoming less and less of a wall to hide behind. Ravi has never been so exhausted, so bewilderedly happy, in his entire life. One ridiculous drunken game, leading to something amazing that he knows the world outside couldn’t ever understand, that he’d do anything to protect.

_But_.

There’s one thing he can’t get out of his mind, no matter how much he loses himself in the others, that keeps coming back to haunt him. That increasingly feels like it’s never going to happen. One off-hand, teasing comment from Hyuk as they scrambled to get ready for an unexpected dance practice the morning after the game. 

_Speaking of when someone least expects it … just thought I’d push Ravi up against a wall sometime and **wreck** him_.

He wants it. Hyuk knows he wants it. _Everyone_ knows. And from the way Hyuk looks at him sometimes, Ravi can see the feeling is mutual. So why doesn’t he just _do_ it?

There’d been times in the last week when he was sure it was going to happen. Walking down a corridor together at the studio, the last to leave because, as usual, he wasn’t happy with the day’s work and had settled in for an all-nighter until Hyuk appeared in the doorway and announced his presence was required at dinner by Hakyeon, on pain of death if he didn’t show himself. They’d walked side by side, Hyuk’s shoulder bumping occasionally against his, a little more firmly each time, eventually making Ravi stumble sideways against the wall. Instantly, the maknae was behind him, hands settling on his waist. Ravi’s breath caught in his throat, _this is it_ … and then Hyuk stepped back, slid his hands into his pockets, and walked away.

_Whistling_.

Once, Ravi could have dismissed as an accident. Possibly even twice, although it was stretching the bounds of coincidence. Despite his size, Hyuk wasn’t that clumsy. But then it happened again … and _again_ … every time, the contact a little longer, a little more intimate, a little more likely to make Ravi’s head spin. And every time, it ended the same way. As far as Ravi could see, none of it affected Hyuk at all, which was completely unfair, because Hyuk was driving him crazy.

‘Stop overthinking it,’ grumbles Jaehwan, none too pleased at having his cuddle time interrupted by moping. ‘Just go get him. He needs to be taught a lesson, anyway.’ As appealing as that idea sounds, it isn’t what Ravi wants. That feeling of being overpowered, effortlessly controlled - _that’s_ what he wants. To fight back with all his strength and still lose. It’s something he can’t really put into words, and so he stops trying and just kisses Jaehwan instead until the vocalist’s forehead smooths out again.

Appealing to Hakyeon is equally useless. The leader flatly refuses to speak to Hyuk on Ravi’s behalf, even after Ravi follows him into a bathroom at a fan meet and goes to his knees, leaving Hakyeon a trembling mess afterwards. 

‘He’s just playing with his food. Ignore him,’ advises Hongbin, his breath tickling Ravi’s ear as he spoons up behind him.

‘It’s not that easy,’ Ravi mumbles. ‘I don’t see _you_ pretending he doesn’t exist. He’s on you every chance he gets.’ He feels, rather than hears, Hongbin’s soft, satisfied chuckle. The bed dips as Leo joins them, sitting up for a moment to look at them both, his hand carding through Ravi’s hair. Without opening his eyes, Ravi pleads, ‘Can’t you do something?’

‘What do you suggest?’ Leo’s voice is amused. ‘Put him over my knee and spank him? How do you know he wouldn’t enjoy that?’

‘Much as I’d love to see it happen,’ says Hongbin, ‘I think it’s more likely he’d end up punishing _you_. Which would also be fun.’ Leo reaches over Ravi to poke Hongbin in the ribs; with a grin, Ravi grabs hold of the vocalist and manhandles him until he’s lying sprawled over them both, and that puts an end to any further discussion.

The days stretch on, and Ravi moves from frustration to irritation, to the point where, more than once, he catches himself in the act of going after Hyuk, grabbing him, growling _just do it, goddammit_. Somehow, though, the sight of Hyuk’s unconcerned stride, the nonchalant way he carries himself as he walks away, robs him of the impulse every time. By the eighth day, Ravi’s ready to give up.

So, _of course_ , that is the moment Hyuk chooses to make good on his threat.

Another early morning dance practice, all of them tired and struggling with new choreo, and by the time a break is called at mid-morning, the consensus is that they're not going to survive the day. One by one, they head out to the break room, Hyuk last of all. Exhausted as he is, Ravi doesn't even register the maknae's presence - until Hyuk suddenly crowds up behind him and spins them both, trapping Ravi against the wall. 

Ravi’s breath leaves him all at once and then his instincts take over, fighting back against what feels like an attack. He pushes back with all his strength, a grunt escaping him. His back hits Hyuk’s chest and the maknae doesn’t budge, and all Ravi can think is, “ _Oh._ ” He gasps a breath in and pushes back again, trying to move Hyuk.

'Is that the best you've got?' Hyuk's voice, low and amused, is right by Ravi's ear. He shoves forward with his hips, pressing Ravi against the wall even more firmly. 

“Easy to talk big when you _know_ you can’t follow through,” Ravi says, but even to himself his voice sounds shaky and breathless. He swallows and closes his eyes, trying to steady himself. “You won’t risk us getting caught.”

Hyuk chuckles. ‘You think?’ He drops his head to bite just where Ravi’s shoulder and neck meet, not hard enough to mark. _Hopefully_ not hard enough to mark. ‘Maybe I want to take the chance. Get your jeans down and make you come all over this wall before the instructors leave the studio.’ As he speaks, his hand strays to the button of Ravi’s pants.

Ravi’s hips shove forward of their own accord, and he presses his forehead against the wall. “Might take me a while to come,” he breathes. “Your _boyfriend_ sucked me dry this morning…”

Hyuk grins against Ravi’s neck. ‘All part of the plan. Where’s the fun without the risk?’

“You’re that desperate for me?” Ravi says, trying to control his voice. “You’d risk it all just to get me off?”

‘I’m not the one who’s desperate.’ The button undone, Hyuk moves his hand to the zip. ‘And you can be quiet, right?’ 

“You can _keep_ me quiet, right?” Ravi breathes, looking back at Hyuk over his shoulder. 

Without letting up the pressure of his body, Hyuk covers Ravi’s mouth with one hand, while the other slips inside Ravi’s jeans, just grazing against his cock through the underwear. And at that very moment, the door to the studio opens and the voices of the instructors can be heard. Quickly, Hyuk pulls away, moving to block their view of Ravi’s body. 

Ravi drops to one knee, untying and retying a shoelace, fumbling with shaking hands. He feels hot all over, hyperaware of Hyuk’s body next to him. He switches to his other shoe, tying it, breathing out slowly.

The instructors pass without more than a casual glance downward. As soon as they go through the door to the break room, Hyuk reaches down a hand to help Ravi up. Ravi doesn’t reach for Hyuk’s hand, he just shifts so he’s on both knees, looking up at him. He leans in and brushes his open mouth against the tips of Hyuk’s fingers, without breaking eye contact. 

The grin he gets in return is so wide that it can really only be properly called a smirk. Briefly, Hyuk catches Ravi’s bottom lip between his thumb and forefinger, tugging gently, and for a moment it seems like he’ll lean down, eyes fixed on Ravi’s mouth. Then he turns and walks quickly to the break room, calling back, ‘We’ve probably still got five minutes or so, you look like you could use some water.’ From inside, Ravi hears Hongbin’s smothered laugh.

Abruptly, Ravi’s raging desire turns to simple _rage_. He clenches his jaw as he gets to his feet. _So I’m a joke to him? To them? **Fuck** that_. He turns and walks back to the rehearsal space, sitting on a table in the corner and stewing in his anger.

When Ravi doesn’t appear, Hyuk answers Hongbin’s wordless, eyebrows-raised enquiry with a shrug, but as he looks towards the open door, he frowns slightly. It’s possible there’s an innocent explanation for Ravi’s absence - or perhaps not so innocent, although Hyuk’s fairly sure that Ravi isn’t the type to lock himself in a public bathroom to take care of things - but something nags at him. _It’s a game_ , he tells himself, _he knows that. He knows where this is going_. 

Hakyeon claps his hands suddenly, startling everyone. ‘Back to work,’ he announces. They file out into the corridor, grumbling more for appearance’s sake than any real annoyance. 

Hyuk doesn’t move for a moment, thinking. As Hongbin moves to the door, he stops. ‘Wake up, monster.’ There’s no response from Hyuk. ‘You okay?’

Hyuk shakes himself. ‘Yeah, I’m … sorry, thinking.’

‘Don’t hurt yourself,’ teases Hongbin as he leaves. 

With a sigh, Hyuk gets to his feet. Acting on impulse, he turns back to the table at the last minute and scoops up two bottles of water. As peace offerings go, it’s not much, but it’s the best he’s got right now. 

When the others return to the rehearsal space, Ravi is sitting cross-legged on the table in the corner, messing around on his phone. He doesn’t look up, even when Leo walks over to him and nudges his shoulder with one long finger. “Ravi-yah?” Leo says. “You didn’t come out for break.”

“I had some emails I needed to send,” Ravi murmurs, still without looking up. 

Leo frowns slightly, glancing at the screen of Ravi’s phone over his shoulder, but subsides and goes to join the others. Seeing that, Hyuk hesitates. _He actually looks pissed off. Maybe I should … no, fuck that_. He walks over to Ravi and holds out the bottle of water. Ravi takes it and looks up at Hyuk, giving him a friendly but bland smile. There’s nothing behind the smile at all. It’s a mask. To anyone watching, it would look like an interaction between two acquaintances, nothing more.

“Thanks, dongsaeng,” Ravi says. He hops off the table and slips his phone into his pocket, opening the bottle of water as he walks over to join the others, leaving Hyuk standing there with his mouth open, thinking, _what the fuck_.

There’s no immediate opportunity to pursue the matter, though. The instructors bully them all into diamond formation for the start of _Chained Up_. They’re all scolded indiscriminately for sloppy positioning, having to check their distance from each other until the instructors are satisfied enough to start the music.

As the music starts, Ravi throws his bottle of water to the edge of the dance floor, watching it land and roll away. He closes his eyes and lets the music carry him away. From the outside, he looks fine, but there’s still something that feels off to Hyuk. It distracts him enough that he misses a cue, for which he’s taken to task. _He’s messing with me. That’s all_. Except that doesn’t feel right. From Hongbin or Jaehwan, that would almost certainly be the case; not Ravi. 

‘Hey.’ As if summoned by Hyuk’s thought, Jaehwan materialises at his side. ‘We’re moving on, look alive. You’re dopey today.’ Sure enough, everyone’s taking a quick opportunity to grab a mouthful of water, before readying themselves for the next dance. Hyuk blinks, giving Jaehwan a quick smile. _It’s fine, he’ll get over it. It’s not like anything bad happened_ , he tells himself. _Stop overthinking, you’re getting as bad as Bean_.

Except that the rest of the day is much the same, Ravi executing each dance with his usual raw sexual flair and clowning with the others between routines. The charge between Ravi and each of the other members individually is still there, with the exception of Hyuk. He’s not cold to him, not at all, but their interactions are single-layered - friendly and nothing more. 

It’s such a transparent ploy that it both relieves and irritates Hyuk. _So he is playing with me. Well, game on. Let’s play friendzone and see who cracks first_. There’s no doubt in his mind at all that he’s going to win. 

In the van on the trip home, Hyuk gives as good as he’s been getting, barely acknowledging Ravi unless he has to interact directly. Given he’s sitting next to a very chatty Jaehwan, that’s not often. All he’s required to do is occasionally put in a snarky comment. Even when he has to speak to Ravi, he doesn’t look straight at him. But he watches from the corner of his eye as Ravi sits entirely too close to Leo in the van, and Leo puts up with it with his usual feigned resignation. 

Once back in the dorm, Hyuk heads straight for the couch and picks up the Switch from the table. Immediately Jaehwan practically jumps into his lap, ignoring the maknae’s pained exclamation. ‘What are you up to?’

‘I’m _trying_ to play Animal Crossing,’ Hyuk replies, craning his neck to see the screen.

“Boring,” Jaehwan declares. “Play with me instead!”

It’s tempting. After the debacle earlier, the prospect of some uncomplicated fun definitely appeals. But there’s a Mystery Island right there that needs exploring, and Hyuk tells himself that’s the only reason he turns Jaehwan down with a smile and a suggestion that he go help Hakyeon ‘unwind’ instead. With a pout, the vocalist climbs off him.

Ravi disappears down the hall with no explanation to the others, to the room he and Hyuk share. He closes the bedroom door quietly and flops face-down onto his unmade bed with a weary sigh. He cracks open one eye after a few minutes and looks at Hyuk’s bed, frowning. He closes his eyes again and turns onto his side, facing the wall.

Although he’s focused on the game, Hyuk doesn’t miss Ravi’s exit, although he doesn’t raise his head to track him. _Probably going to Leo’s room, again_. 

Leo and Hongbin, who did see where Ravi went, exchange glances, Hongbin lifting his eyebrows. Leo shrugs and flicks his eyes toward Hyuk briefly before looking at Hongbin again. Shifting closer, Hongbin murmurs, ‘We could just lock them in a room and make them sort their shit out?’

“We could just… go to bed…?” Leo suggests, his cheeks flushing slightly as he speaks. “Just the two of us…” 

Hongbin’s slow grin is answer enough. He stands, offering Leo his hand. ’Your room or mine?’

‘Just keep the noise down,’ says Jaehwan from where he’s lying with his head in Hakyeon’s lap.

Leo just raises an eyebrow at Jaehwan in answer and takes Hongbin’s hand, leading him down the hall. Not long after that, Hakyeon and Jaehwan disappear, leaving Hyuk alone in the lounge. 

Engrossed in his game, Hyuk doesn’t register the departure of the others at first. It’s not until he faintly hears Hongbin’s deep chuckle, and a giggle from Jaehwan that chokes off abruptly, that he finally lifts his head. It’s not a surprise, really; everyone is still in the first, heady flush of discovering each other, so early bedtimes without complaints are much more common. _Not that we’re getting any more sleep_ , he thinks, with a grin. That leads him to thinking about Ravi, and his grin fades into a speculative expression. There’s nothing to be done now, though; the others have paired up for the night, Ravi probably in with Leo and Hongbin again. _Oh, well. At least I’ll get a good night’s sleep._ And then tomorrow … He tosses the Switch aside and stands up, stretching, before heading off to his own room.

Ravi tenses as he hears the door open, his eyes snapping open. 

It's dark enough that Hyuk doesn't see the figure huddled in the bed opposite his own. Believing himself alone, he doesn't bother trying to be quiet as he pulls off his t-shirt and stretches again, grunting a little at the stiffness in his shoulders.

Ravi closes his eyes and bites his bottom lip at the noise Hyuk makes as he undresses, a grunt which sends a small surge of _want_ through him. He tries to push that down as he concentrates on remaining still and silent, telling himself he’s not listening.

The jeans follow, the phone still in the pocket clunking loudly against the wooden floor. 'Damn,' mutters Hyuk, bending down to fish it out of the tangle of clothing. As he straightens up his eyes, finally adjusted to the semi-darkness, fall on Ravi. _But I thought he was with …_ 'What are you doing in here?' He blurts, surprised.

“I _was_ sleeping until a herd of elephants stomped in here,” Ravi mutters snarkily. “ _And_ it’s _my room_.”

'I'd have heard you sleeping. Anyway, I thought you'd decided to permanently move in with Leo,' says Hyuk. 

“I’m surprised you’re not in with Bean,” Ravi says shortly. _Or anyone but me_ , he thinks but doesn’t say out loud.

Hyuk shrugs, unconcerned. 'He disappeared with Leo a while ago.'

“Maybe you should join them,” Ravi mutters, rubbing his face against his pillow, settling down to sleep.

_Wow, how far are you going to take this?_ 'Think I'll pass,' says Hyuk. He considers, then adds, 'Would rather be here, anyway.' It's not quite an invitation, more testing the waters.

“Whatever,” Ravi huffs, pulling his blanket over his body and snuggling in. 

For a moment, Hyuk just stares, thinking, _he sounds like he really doesn't care._ The thought is unsettling, enough to make him lie down in his own bed without another word. His body's tired from the day's work, but even though he shifts into a comfortable sleeping position, his mind's wide awake. _Did I fuck up? Should I say something?_

“If you’re gonna toss and turn, go somewhere else,” Ravi says. “I’m exhausted and need to sleep.”

Hyuk bristles at Ravi’s tone, but reins it in and deliberately keeps his reply cheerful. ‘No can do, everywhere else is full. You’re stuck with me.’

“ _Great_.” 

‘Fine, then.’

“ _Fine_.”

‘Good.’ 

“Great.”

About to retort, Hyuk checks himself. _This is ridiculous_. Whatever Ravi’s problem is, he’s clearly not in the mood to discuss anything now. Hopefully, he’ll sleep it off. Still, leaving things so uncertain itches, and Hyuk sighs as he pulls the covers up around his shoulders. _It’ll be okay tomorrow_ , he tells himself, finally letting his eyes close.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It’ll be okay tomorrow_ , Hyuk tells himself, finally letting his eyes close.
> 
> \---
> 
> _I could go over there_ , thinks Hyuk sleepily, hearing the hitch in Ravi's breathing and the little, furtive movements. After sharing a room for so long, there's no doubt what they mean. _Just crawl over … but would he want me?_ Before yesterday, Hyuk wouldn't have even questioned that. Now, though …

In the morning, Ravi cracks one eye open and goes from half-asleep to wide-awake with a jolt as he sees Hyuk on the room’s other single sleeping mat. The maknae is sleeping sprawled out on his stomach on the mat, his feet hanging off the end, toes touching the floor. A single sheet is bunched around his hips and his bare legs and back are on show. The half-smile he wears in his sleep has Ravi’s heart clenching painfully in his chest.

Ravi _wants_ him. 

It’s not just a physical want either, not anymore. The physical aspect is what is preoccupying him at the moment, however. Very, very slowly, he moves his hand under his own covers, being careful not to make a sound, and cups his morning erection. He lets out an almost-silent breath through his parted lips, eyes travelling down the long length of Hyuk’s body.

The early morning light filters through the blinds, leaving strips of sunshine on Hyuk’s pale skin that almost seem to ripple as Hyuk shifts slightly and settles again.

Ravi lets out a breath that sounds way too loud in the silence of their room. He freezes but Hyuk doesn’t move again. After a few tense moments, Ravi slips his hand into his pants and takes hold of his cock, biting his lip as he starts to stroke slowly, as quietly as he can, eyes still roaming over Hyuk’s sleeping body.

Out in the hallway, there’s the sound of suddenly raised voices, Jaehwan calling, ‘Wait!’, then footsteps hurrying away. A moment later, the unmistakable sound of the front door closing reaches Ravi’s ears, and the dorm is quiet again.

_I could go over there_ , thinks Hyuk sleepily, hearing the hitch in Ravi's breathing and the little, furtive movements. After sharing a room for so long, there's no doubt what they mean. _Just crawl over … but would he want me?_ Before yesterday, Hyuk wouldn't have even questioned that. Now, though … He stays where he is, feigning sleep, listening intently.

Hyuk frowns slightly in his sleep and Ravi holds his breath, his hand stilling on his cock. After a few moments he breathes out slowly and starts up again, watching Hyuk’s hand on the pillow next to his head, imagining that hand stroking him, squeezing him, holding him down… remembering that hand over his _mouth_. He can’t hold in a whimper and he freezes again, holding his breath, willing Hyuk not to wake but part of him also wishing he would.

_He’s probably not even thinking about me, anyway. Probably Leo, or maybe Bean_ , thinks Hyuk with a weird little pang. It’s not jealousy, not really; more a kind of wistful envy, because he wants Ravi, and wants Ravi to want him back. _I wish I could see inside your head right now. Is it me you’re imagining touching you?_

Letting out another shaky breath, Ravi starts stroking his cock again. His eyes flick to Hyuk’s mouth, focusing on his lips, on the almost playful little smile there. He remembers the smug smile Hyuk wore as he pinned him on the floor in front of the others, thrusting against him, struggling with him.

_I could fuck you right here. Think about how that would feel on that red ass of yours._

This time, Ravi can’t hold in his groan. He tries to cover it with a cough. He doesn’t stop stroking his cock, _can’t_ stop. His eyes trail down Hyuk’s body to where the sheet is bunched over what he knows is a hard, muscular ass. He thinks of how that ass looked as Hyuk took Hongbin, right on the floor in front of them. His breathing is becoming heavier now but he can’t help it, can’t stop it, couldn’t stop jerking his cock now if he tried.

Hyuk pulls in his breath sharply. _God, that noise_. It’s not the first time he’s been present when Ravi’s jerked off, not by a long shot. After so many years, it’s become just a part of sharing a room, like Ravi’s snoring and his own habit of letting his crap drift over the invisible dividing line between their respective sides. But in all that time, Ravi’s been careful to be quiet. That sound, though - the same one as when they were wrestling on the floor, when he had Ravi trapped under him. Before Hakyeon made them stop. _What if I hadn’t stopped_ , he thinks now, uncomfortably aware of his own growing erection pressed against the sleeping mat. _Maybe I should have just taken you, right there, and maybe there wouldn’t be this weird thing between us now._ He can’t bring himself to regret it too deeply, not when he has the memory of being inside Hongbin, being _first_. Still … he opens his eyes, just enough to let him see, silently willing Ravi to forget himself again enough so that he won’t remain quiet.

Ravi’s gaze is still fixed on Hyuk’s ass. He’s thrusting into his hand now, imagining _winning_ the tussle and holding him down, taking him inside, riding him and making him moan. So close now. _So close._ He holds his breath again, holding in his moans, and moves his free hand to his mouth, covering it, the memory of Hyuk doing the same sending a surge of arousal through him.

Even through mostly-closed eyes, Hyuk drinks in every detail. The way Ravi moves under the bedcover that, frustratingly, refuses to slip down and show more of his body. His hand over his mouth, and Hyuk’s skin prickles as he remembers Ravi's damp, hot breath against his palm yesterday. His half-lidded eyes - _is he looking at me?_ The thought brings such a surge of arousal that it’s all Hyuk can do not to move, to crawl over to Ravi and strip back the sheet, put his hands and mouth all over him. _Maybe I should do it. Take the chance …_

Ravi’s whole body jolts as his phone starts ringing. He pulls his hand away from his hard, aching cock and grabs for his phone on the floor beside his sleeping mat, sending it skidding across the floor. “ _Fuck_ ,” he mutters, his voice sounding wrecked and breathless.

Hastily, Hyuk squeezes his eyes shut. There’s no way to pretend to be asleep now, not with that noise. Letting his brow furrow a little, Hyuk stirs as though just waking up, hoping that it doesn’t look as obviously fake as it feels.

Ravi rolls onto his side, reaching across the floor for his phone with the hand he was just using to jerk his cock. “Sorry,” he breathes.

Still feigning sleepiness, Hyuk waves feebly and mumbles, ‘... ‘sokay.’ Somehow, he manages to keep his voice from showing the annoyance he feels, because whoever is on the other end of that phone call has the _worst_ timing. _It just better not be one of us … if it is, he’s a dead man._

Ravi crawls onto the floor and the phone stops ringing as his hand closes around it. “Fuck,” he mutters. “Sorry,” he repeats. He retreats to his bed, frowning at his phone. _Unknown number. Typical._

Rolling onto his back, Hyuk stretches, grimacing at the audible crackle as he rotates his shoulders. ‘Eomma’s right, I really need to cool down properly after practice. _Don’t_ tell him I said that.’

Ravi’s mouth goes dry as he watches Hyuk stretch. His still-achingly-hard cock throbs. _Fuck._

“Maybe you need a hot bath,” Ravi murmurs, moving his eyes to his phone with some difficulty.

‘That would involve me moving,’ says Hyuk, then grins and holds out his arms. ‘Carry me?’

Ravi’s sure his face is as red as a tomato. He keeps his eyes fixed on his phone, ignoring the sexy, mostly-naked man reaching for him. “Carry yourself.”

_Wow. Okay_. It’s difficult to tell exactly who that tone is in Ravi’s voice is aimed at, but he’s definitely aggravated. ‘Or … not,’ mutters Hyuk. _How long is he going to keep this up?_ ‘Well … do you want to shower first, then? 

_Yes and I want you to come in and press my face against the tiles and…_ “No, you go ahead,” Ravi says, feeling his pulse in his hot face.

‘Fine,’ says Hyuk, throwing off the covers and climbing to his feet. ‘No guarantees I won’t use up all the hot water, though, so … last chance?’ 

Ravi can’t help but look at Hyuk, standing in their room, totally naked and completely nonchalant about it. He feels helpless and exposed and is sure Hyuk can see how aroused and embarrassed he is. “You go,” he says, unconsciously bunching his covers around his crotch.

'Okay,' says Hyuk, but doesn't move immediately. Irritated or not, Ravi's clearly still turned on, and the way he tries to hide it is ridiculous - and, Hyuk has to admit, kind of adorable. He lets his gaze travel over Ravi's body, lingering on his absolutely scarlet face, and can't help but smirk at the effect he's having just by standing there. For a moment he considers just taking full advantage of it. In the end, though, he decides to back off, at least for now. He meets Ravi's eyes, his smile widening, and then turns and heads for the bathroom.

Ravi scowls at Hyuk’s back (well, if he’s honest, Hyuk’s ass) as he walks out of the room and decides then and there not to give him the satisfaction of a tribute orgasm. He turns onto his side on his sleeping mat and texts Leo.

**> Where are you? I’m bored.**

It’s probably only a minute or so before Leo replies. It feels like much, much longer.

**> >Out having brunch. Hakyeon decided to pay for us. He may regret that.**  
**> >Why?**

**> Sneaked out on me to get food? You know I love food. So mean to me.**  
**> Left me all alone in my bed, sleepy and cuddly.**  
**> And hard.**

**> >Did Sanghyuk go out, then?**  
**> >He was fast asleep next to you when we left.**

**> He’s in the shower. And he’s being a douche.**

**> >By being in the shower??**  
**> >That makes no sense at all.**

Ravi huffs and shakes his head.

**> No, by being smug. And parading around naked.**

**> >You’ve never objected to him being naked around you before.**

**> That was before he started doing it deliberately to annoy me. Tease me.**

**> >Do you think you might be being a little over-sensitive?**  
**> >If you want him, go and get him. **

**> I don’t think I want him anymore. He thinks I’m a joke.**

**> >You’re definitely being over-sensitive.  
>> I’m sure he doesn’t think that.**

Ravi shakes his head again, frowning.

**> All he’s done is tease me since that night. He hasn’t been like that with any of you. If he wanted me, it would have happened by now.**  
**> Come home and make me feel better.**

**> >I can’t. The whole day is planned out.**  
**> >Look, if you’re really concerned, why don’t you talk to him?**  
**> >Tell him you don’t like what he’s doing.**

Ravi sighs. 

**> I think I’ll just get out of the dorm for the day. Can I meet up with you and tag along?**

There’s no reply for a minute or two, then:

**> >Could you stay in, please? I’m expecting a package to be delivered and you’re more reliable than Hyukkie.**  
**> >I’ll make it up to you.**

Ravi sighs again and closes his eyes, frowning. He shakes his head slightly as he looks at his phone again.

**> How?**

He can almost _feel_ Leo’s blush in the reply.

**> >You know how.**

Ravi smiles slowly and starts to reply, but hears the shower turn off and, stomach churning with nervousness, slips his phone under his pillow and closes his eyes, trying to get back to sleep. That plan is immediately derailed as Hyuk comes into the room, not making any effort to be quiet. 

‘Shower’s yours,’ says the maknae loudly. ‘I even left you some hot water.’ He peers more closely at Ravi’s huddled form, water dripping from his hair onto the quilt. ‘Aish, did you fall asleep already? Up, lazy hyung.’

Ravi turns his head, about to say… something… but when he sees Hyuk, all that comes out is ‘ _hng’_. The monster maknae is dripping wet and wearing nothing but a too-small towel which is gaping at his hip, his skin reddened by his hot shower. Ravi just stares, his mouth open and no words coming out. 

A little thrill runs through Hyuk’s body at Ravi’s reaction. _You do still want me_. Hyuk smiles slowly, his eyes locked on Ravi's. 'See anything you like?' 

“No, you’re dripping on my bed,” Ravi says after a telling pause. 

Hyuk’s smile dies. _Wow, I read **that** wrong._ ‘Sorry,’ he mumbles, ‘I didn’t mean to, I’ll just …’ He takes a step back, hovering indecisively. 

Ravi turns away again, his face hot with a blush. All he wants to do is grab Hyuk by that tiny towel and drag him down onto the sleeping mat. _Stop thinking like that, idiot. It’s not helping._

It's definitely a dismissal, _doesn't even want to look at me._ Unseen by Ravi, Hyuk's shoulders slump. _I should leave him alone._ Not wanting to make Ravi any more uncomfortable, he grabs the sweatpants he had on yesterday, snags a t-shirt from the pile at the foot of his mat, and quickly dries himself.

Ravi gets his phone out from under his pillow and just before he presses the home button to turn on the screen, he catches a flash of naked skin reflected in the black glass. He tells himself he’s not going to watch, but, as seems to be usual with Hyuk these days, he can’t stop himself. _Stop it, Wonshik, you’re being a creep._ He doesn’t stop it, even though watching makes him _ache._

Hyuk dresses as quickly as he can, fumbling with the ties on his sweatpants. It would help if he wasn’t so aware of every noise from the other side of the room, every shift of Ravi’s body underneath the quilt, the tap of his fingers on his phone, the way he fucking _breathes_. And it would really help if he could stop thinking that it would be so easy to just turn around and burrow under the covers, press himself against Ravi’s warm hard body, kiss him until his head spins and … _he doesn’t want it, stop thinking about it_. He glares down at the inconvenient, _embarrassing_ tent in his pants, willing it to go away. _Should have put on underwear_ , he thinks, a little hysterically. There’s an oversized tshirt in the pile of laundry, probably Hongbin’s; it should fit, and more importantly, be long enough. Bending down, he untangles it from the other clothes that have just been tossed there.

Ravi swallows as Hyuk bends over. He turns his head and watches over his shoulder for a moment before turning to face the wall again. 

For the first time, Hyuk finds himself deeply appreciating Hongbin’s habit of buying clothes that are much too big for him. Even with his height, the tshirt comes down over the tops of his thighs; it doesn’t entirely conceal the situation, but hopefully it obscures things. And then he stops, and thinks, _why am I acting like this?_ Taking a deep breath he turns, saying, ‘Come on, don’t make me drag you …’ His voice trails off; Ravi’s back is to him, and Hyuk can’t help but think that’s deliberate. Without another word he leaves the room, heading straight for the kitchen.

Once Hyuk is gone, Ravi sighs and moves to sitting upright. “Okay. Get up.” He sits motionless for a few moments, then sighs again and gets up. He takes off his tshirt and throws it into the corner, glancing at the pile of sodden towel Hyuk has left by his sleeping mat. He leaves the room, heading down the hallway to the bathroom.

There’s still coffee left in the pot, but one tentative sip persuades Hyuk to pour it all down the sink and start a fresh one. While it brews, he fills a large ramen bowl with brightly-coloured sugary cereal and milk, then takes it and the coffee into the living area and flops onto the couch. With everyone else gone, and Ravi … avoiding him, it’s too quiet, so he turns on the tv and starts channel-surfing aimlessly. Nothing holds his attention, but the process itself is distracting, and right now he’ll take it. It doesn’t stop him thinking, though, worrying at the puzzle of Ravi’s behaviour. Forgotten, the cereal sits on the low table next to the couch, slowly turning into a soggy mess.

Ravi showers quickly, stubbornly ignoring his unwanted erection. He’s still fuming at Hyuk’s smugness, at his confidence in being wanted, at his taking Ravi’s attraction for granted. He towels himself dry, watching himself in the mirror over the bathroom sink. _How can he not want me? **Look** at me._ Ravi frowns at his reflection as he ties his towel around his waist and exits the bathroom. He pauses, then walks a couple of steps to the end of the hall, seeing Hyuk on the couch in the living room. 

“Leo’s expecting a parcel,” he says. “Can you get the door if I don’t hear it?”

‘No problem,’ says Hyuk, looking up, ‘but where are you … _oh_.’ The rest of the sentence flies out of his head. Hyuk’s eyes travel over Ravi’s body, still damp and flushed from the shower, tattoos drawing attention to perfectly defined muscles and the sharp line of his collarbone. _So fucking hot._

About to turn and walk back to his room to dress, Ravi pauses. The way Hyuk is looking at him is _honest_ and _real_. The game and artifice has been stripped away. _He **does** want me_. “See something you like?” Ravi says, one hand straying to the tuck of his towel, and just resting there. 

_Hell, yes_ , is what almost comes out of Hyuk’s mouth. _You, right now, right here_. But the chase is half the fun, and it looks like whatever was bothering Ravi is no longer a problem, so game on. ‘Hmm …’ Hyuk frowns a little as though considering it, then shrugs, and says with a smirk, ‘Maybe.’

Ravi raises an eyebrow. _Asshole._ Eyes locked on Hyuk’s, his thumb slowly slips under the towel and pulls the tuck free, the towel dropping to the floor. His heart is hammering as he stands there, just looking at Hyuk who is _not_ doing as good a job of hiding his reaction as he seems to think. “No? Okay then,” Ravi says. He turns and walks down the hallway to their room, leaving his towel in the middle of the floor.

Watching him go, Hyuk grins widely. _This is more like it. This is gonna be **fun**._ First things first, though; his appetite’s back, but one look at the mess in his bowl tells him he’s going to have to find something else. He stands and picks it up, gazing speculatively down the corridor again before heading into the kitchen to see what he can scrounge. As he rummages through the fridge, he whistles happily, contemplating his next move.

Ravi flops down on his sleeping mat and lies there naked. He’s sure Hyuk will walk through the door at any moment and it will be _on._ He waits.

And waits.

A cobbled-together breakfast made from leftovers takes care of the immediate issue, the idea of just how loud Hakyeon would scream if he knew that ‘breakfast’ in this case consisted of fried chicken and the leader’s carefully hoarded strawberry cake making Hyuk chuckle to himself. There’ll probably be hell to pay when everyone finally gets home, but Hyuk already has a way to derail that. _I’ll just ask him if strawberry’s his new favourite flavour, and look right at Bean._ Returning to the couch, he picks up the remote and starts channel-surfing again, finally settling on one of those ridiculously hyped-up variety shows where everyone seems to yell at the tops of their voices all the time. _Wonder how long before he cracks_ , he thinks, looking down the corridor towards the bedrooms. _I can wait._

So he waits.

And waits.

Ravi gets sick of waiting and texts Leo again.

**> I practically threw myself at him and he’s still not doing anything.**

**> >Did you talk?**

**> Sort of. We don’t need to talk, he just needs to DO SOMETHING.**

**> >You could do something. Why wait for him? You know he wants you.**

**> You know why.**

**> >Then you really have two choices, don’t you? Wait for him to get around to it, or put temptation in his way until he cracks.**

**> I’m completely NAKED. How much more tempting can I be?**

**> >Well, I’m not sure. Perhaps you should send me a picture so I can judge properly?**

**> You don’t have enough for your folder yet?**

**> >Never. :)**

Ravi smiles, opens his iPhone’s selfie camera and leans the phone against his pillow. He moves to his knees, shuffling to fit his nude body in frame, cups his crotch with one hand and moves the other to the back of his head. _Mmm, that’ll do_. He sets the phone on a ten second timer and returns to his position, tensing his pecs, abs and arm muscles, adopting a heavy-lidded, sensual expression with recently-licked, parted lips. _Click_. Smirking, he lies back on the bed and sends the photo to Leo.

**> What do you think? Tempting enough?**

There’s quite a delay before the reply comes through, long enough for Ravi to clearly visualise Leo blushing furiously while he tries to compose a reply.

**> >Well, I certainly wouldn’t be able to resist. Why don’t you send him this?**

Ravi smiles widely as he replies, imagining Leo sitting with the others, imagining them noticing his blush and snatching away his phone.

**> Why don’t you come home and ride me?**

The next message he gets is definitely _not_ from Leo, even though it’s from his phone.

**> > Stop distracting my boyfriend, boyfriend**  
**> > _ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_**

Ravi laughs softly.

**> Bunny?**

**> > Go play with the monster**   
**> > AND STOP CALLING ME THAT**

Ravi bites his bottom lip, smiling.

**> Send Hyuk the photo.**

**> > It’s me again. Hongbin says he’s not going to do your work for you.**  
**> > I have to go. We’re being dragged out to … I’m not sure where exactly.**   
**> > Good luck.**

Ravi sighs. He flicks to the photo he took of himself and chews his lip, looking at it. 

“Fuck it,” he mutters, and sends the photo to Hyuk.

The variety show is well into its second hour and rapidly becoming irritating, and still there’s no sign that Ravi is ready to give in. _Got to give him points for commitment_ , thinks Hyuk as he idly clicks through channels. _Didn’t think he’d last this long … unless … did he just fall asleep again?_ It’s entirely possible, if a little insulting - of all of them, Ravi is the undisputed master of sleeping anywhere, anytime. Briefly, Hyuk contemplates going down to their room to find out (and possibly take advantage of the situation). _No. Let him sleep. Then he can kick himself when he wakes up for a missed opportunity._ He grins, anticipating Ravi’s reaction.

Beside him on the couch cushion, his phone chimes, and he rolls his eyes. Probably Bean checking up on him to see how things are progressing. _Serve you right if I don’t answer_ , Hyuk thinks. _Still, you did get everyone out of here for us …_ He picks up the phone, unlocking it with his fingerprint. _Message from Ravi?_ ‘What the … oh. _Oh_.’ He swallows, mouth suddenly dry. The photo is nothing short of pornographic, but while there’s nothing particularly unusual about the pose, the way Ravi looks at the camera kicks Hyuk’s heartbeat up, and the shine on his lips has Hyuk licking his own unconsciously. It’s clearly an invitation, and he’s sorely tempted to abandon the game and just take Ravi up on it. _Maybe one last push._ He types a reply, and sits back with a smirk, waiting.

**> Not bad.**

**__**_Not bad?!_ Ravi shakes his head in disbelief. _Challenge accepted._ Ravi props his iphone against his pillow again and turns his back on the camera, checking over his shoulder to make sure he’ll be framed in the shot correctly. He twists and presses the button to start the timer, then moves into position - kneeling with his back to the camera, hands clutching his ass cheeks, squeezing them, pulling them apart very slightly, spine arched and head thrown back, looking at the ceiling. _Click._

_See if that’s ‘not bad’, motherfucker._ Ravi sends the photo.

Hyuk laughs softly, absolutely delighted that Ravi seems at last to be really playing the game. That second photo is even harder to resist, not so much an invitation now as a demand, _get in here and give me what I want_. It’s all too easy to imagine himself doing exactly that, and if he was aroused before, it’s nothing to the way his cock pushes against the fabric of his sweatpants now. 

**> Interesting.**

Ravi appears in the doorway thirty seconds later, wearing a wrinkled tshirt, boxer briefs and a deep frown. “Interesting? Is that all you’ve got?” he says, hands on his hips in an unconscious mimicry of Hakyeon. 

_Gotcha_. Hyuk looks Ravi up and down, then sighs in exaggerated disappointment. ‘Less interesting, now.’

_Oh, fuck you._ Ravi makes a frustrated noise. “There are four other people in the dorm who can’t get enough of me, so if all you’re interested in is playing games and teasing, you can fuck off. I have better things to do with my time.” With that, he turns and walks away.

There’s not even an instant’s thought before Hyuk shoves himself up off the couch and after Ravi, catching him in two quick strides and pushing him against the corridor wall. Pressing up behind him, bracketing him with his arms, Hyuk leans in close to Ravi’s ear and whispers, ‘No, you don’t.’

Ravi pushes away from the wall, his back hitting Hyuk’s chest. _Finally. This is more like it_. “Asshole,” he hisses. “Get off me.”

He's immediately shoved forward again, Hyuk grinding his hips against him, catching his earlobe between his teeth and tugging slightly. 'Make me,' the maknae taunts.

Ravi grunts and shoves with all his strength, forcing Hyuk against the wall opposite. He quickly turns and slips his fingers into the hair at the back of Hyuk’s head, grabbing it in a fist as he takes Hyuk’s mouth in a hard, deep kiss. Half-expecting another outburst, or at least an angry retreat, Hyuk lets out a surprised groan, body moulding itself to Ravi’s for a moment. He feels the rapper grin against his mouth, and answers with a grin of his own. _You think you’ve won that easily?_ He brings his knee up between Ravi’s legs to press his thigh against his cock; Ravi gasps, his grip slackening just slightly, enough for Hyuk to pull his head away, Ravi’s fingers slipping from his hair. Hyuk slips one hand between them and wraps it around Ravi’s throat as he breaks the kiss. ‘Is that the best you’ve got?’

Ravi’s hips shove forward, his breath caught in his throat. He grabs hold of Hyuk’s hand, trying to pull it away from his neck. His heart rate kicks up a notch as they struggle. ‘Better,’ says Hyuk, his fingers tightening fractionally on Ravi’s throat. ‘But not quite.’ He takes hold of Ravi’s bicep with his other hand and uses his body weight to push Ravi, going with him, trapping him. He stares at Ravi for a moment, eyes dark and intense, before leaning in to kiss him hungrily. 

Ravi bites Hyuk’s bottom lip a little too hard and shoves forward against his hold. He lets out a quiet grunting noise as he’s pushed against the wall more forcefully. _I wonder what really fighting him would be like._ Ravi’s almost unbearably turned on at the thought of it.

‘You really do like this, don’t you?’ murmurs Hyuk. His hand drops from Ravi’s throat to pull at his tshirt, rucking it up so that he can scrape his fingernails across Ravi's stomach. 

Ravi’s eyes narrow. “You haven’t done much for me to like yet,” he says, his skin breaking out in gooseflesh as their bodies shift. “It’s almost like you’re worried you’ll hurt me.”

‘ _Really_ ,’ Hyuk purrs, drawing the word out. ‘In that case …’ Ravi has time only to gasp as Hyuk drags the t-shirt up over his head, dropping it carelessly on the hallway floor, and spins him suddenly, grabbing his wrist in a tight grip and drawing his arm high up behind his back. Hyuk shoves him so that he stumbles forward, pushing them towards their shared room.

Ravi’s heart is racing, his erection making its presence known with every forced step. Every few steps, Ravi struggles, pulling away only to be pulled close, pushing back only to be shoved forward. Hyuk keeps him off-balance all the way to the bedroom and it’s _exhilarating_. Then Hyuk pushes down with all his weight and Ravi buckles at the knees, tumbling onto his own sleeping mat, Hyuk going with him, pinning him.

Ravi lies still, under Hyuk’s weight, winded. After a brief moment to recover he explodes into movement, fighting with all his might, trying to throw Hyuk off him. It catches the maknae by surprise; jolted, he loses his balance, and crashes to the mat beside Ravi. Ravi instantly pushes Hyuk onto his back, straddling his hips, and grabs his hands, pinning them to the mat. 

“Is that the best you’ve got?” Ravi taunts breathlessly, smirking as he looks down into Hyuk’s eyes.

He’s answered with a huge grin and a quick twist of the hips, the same move Hyuk used the night of the game. It’s not quite as successful this time, but Hyuk still manages to roll them both sideways, breaking Ravi’s grip on one wrist, using the momentum to push him further onto his back. He covers Ravi’s body with his own and grinds down, rubbing their cocks together through the thin material between them.

Ravi groans, his body moving against Hyuk’s, arousal coursing like fire through his veins. He moves one hand to Hyuk’s head and grabs a fistful of his hair, yanking his head back, trailing sharp bites up the side of his neck. 

For a moment Hyuk’s eyes flutter closed as an urge to just let Ravi take control floods through him. It’s not what Ravi really wants, though, not what either of them want. Ravi’s words from the game come back to him, describing a dream that sounded more like a long-held fantasy. _Wrestling with me, trying to hold me down, then fucking me while I struggle_. Reaching up, Hyuk pries Ravi’s fingers loose from his hair, using the leverage to pull Ravi up to a half-sitting position with him, then lifts his weight just long enough to manhandle Ravi onto his front again. This time he pins Ravi by the arms. ‘We can keep doing this all day if you like,’ he says, ‘and you know I’ll just keep winning. _Or_ ...’ He drops his voice to a low growl. ‘I can do what we both _really_ want, and fuck you right into the floor.’ To emphasise the point, he shoves his hips sharply against Ravi’s. ‘Your choice.’

With his arms pinned at his sides and his face pressed into the sleeping mat, Ravi gives a half-hearted struggle that only serves to press Hyuk’s cock more firmly against the cheek of his ass. He lets out a quiet groan, turning his head to rest his cheek on the mat, looking at Hyuk out of the corner of his eye. “Stop talking about it and just fucking _do_ it,” Ravi breathes.

‘So demanding,’ teases Hyuk, but there’s a tremor in his voice he can’t quite control because finally this _is_ happening, the nagging worry that he’d screwed things up with his games giving way to relief. And with it comes the realisation of how important it is to him, not just the sex, but Ravi himself. It’s not what he feels for Hongbin, who owns his heart far more completely than the other can know, but Ravi _matters_. Hyuk leans down and kisses the back of Ravi’s neck softly, flicking his tongue out to taste his skin. ‘Where’s your lube?’ he murmurs.

Ravi shivers, taken by surprise by Hyuk’s gentle touch. “Uh… Under the mat, pillow end,” he says, his voice unsteady, eyes closed against the desperate thrill that runs through him. He unconsciously parts his thighs a little, his cock pressed hard against the wooden floor.

Only needing to stretch out his arm, Hyuk feels under the pillow until he finds the small bottle. _Not strawberry_ , he notes with a smile. He sits back and slips his hands inside Ravi’s boxers, drawing them down, encouraging him to lift his hips.

Ravi explodes into movement again, trying to buck Hyuk off his upper thighs, trying to twist under him. Instinctively, Hyuk responds with a single, hard smack, his large hand connecting solidly with Ravi's bare ass.

Ravi stills with a shocked gasp, hands grabbing at the sleeping mat. He lets out a long, slow breath and then whispers, “Thank you Daddy, I’ve been a bad boy…”

Hyuk freezes. ‘Wh… what?’ he stammers.

Ravi looks back at Hyuk over his shoulder, his face flushed, lips bitten.

‘Did you …’ Hyuk blinks rapidly, still not processing what he just heard. ‘Did you just …’ His lips twitch upward.

Ravi smirks and murmurs, “Hey, it was _your_ dare…”

Hyuk narrows his eyes at Ravi for a second, then gives up and just bursts out laughing. 

Ravi grins and clenches his ass cheeks, enjoying the residual burn of the slap. “You don’t want me to call you Daddy?” he murmurs.

‘Save it for someone who gets off on it,’ says Hyuk, shaking his head as he pulls Ravi’s boxers all the way down and off his legs, then quickly sheds his own clothes. Making sure Ravi can see what he’s doing, Hyuk flips open the cap of the lube, squirts some onto his hand, and rubs his fingers together, warming it. Carefully, he parts Ravi’s ass cheeks, and rubs lightly over his hole, barely applying any pressure. Ravi breathes out slowly, letting out a soft groan, his eyes slipping closed. He can feel his face heating as his body breaks out in gooseflesh. _Too quiet_ , thinks Hyuk, and slowly pushes his finger into Ravi, catching his breath at his tight, clenching heat.

“ _Ohhh…_ ” Ravi lies completely still, each of his slow breaths coming out as soft moans, all of his focus centred on Hyuk’s finger inside him, on relaxing to let him inside. Encouraged, Hyuk pushes his finger deeper, moving it a little faster. Ravi moves only to spread his thighs a little wider, each movement of Hyuk’s finger sending a shiver through his body, bringing a fresh wave of goosebumps. Hyuk trails his other hand over Ravi’s pebbled skin, fascinated by the way he almost melts, his whole body relaxing, Hyuk’s finger moving easily now. Curving his hand around Ravi’s hip, Hyuk adds a second finger, working them both deeper. He leans over and presses a hot, open-mouthed kiss to the very top of Ravi’s ass crack, teasing with the tip of his tongue. “ _Fuck…_ ” Ravi breathes, moving slowly now, grinding his hips, moving Hyuk’s fingers inside him, pressing back onto them. “Hyukkie…” A slight frown crosses his brow at the edge of desperation to his voice, a frown immediately taken away by the next slow thrust of Hyuk’s fingers. “ _Ohhh…_ ”

A thrill goes through Hyuk at the way Ravi says his name, just the smallest hint of neediness there, enough to make him want to hear more. He lifts his head slightly and murmurs, ‘Be loud for me,' as he curls his fingers inside Ravi, unerringly finding his sweet spot. Ravi jams the heel of his hand against his open mouth, muffling the moans he can’t quite keep in. The head of his cock slips against the floor in a pool of precome and he clenches around Hyuk’s fingers. ' _Fuck_ ,' breathes Hyuk. 'God, you're so tight …' He reaches up and pries Ravi's hand away from his mouth, thrusting hard with his fingers. 'Let me hear you.'

“ _Ahhh…_ ” Ravi groans. “ _Fuck_ …” He’s looking back at Hyuk from the corner of his eye, face pressed against the sleeping mat, spread open, invaded, electricity arcing through every nerve. He didn’t think it would be like this. Hyuk is taking him apart at the molecular level, so focused on it that at first the maknae doesn’t register how Ravi’s watching. When he does, he can’t look away. There’s something compelling in Ravi’s gaze, something Hyuk can’t quite read, but there’s no mistaking the utter vulnerability and trust. It’s not even a matter of who can gain the upper hand anymore. _He’s giving himself to me_ , Hyuk realises. The thought brings a surge of arousal so sharp it makes him rock his hips and moan quietly, and with it the desire, the need to see and hear more. He curls his fingers inside Ravi, dragging the pads against his sweet spot, eyes locked on Ravi’s face.

Ravi grabs for his pillow and covers his head with it as he lets out a loud, long groan, his body shuddering, hole clenching around Hyuk’s fingers so tightly that he can’t move them. All of Hyuk’s breath leaves him in a rush. _I’ve hurt him_ , he thinks, _oh shit_. ‘Shik? Did I …. are you …’

Ravi says something, muffled by the pillow, then groans in frustration and pushes the pillow away. “Fuck me,” he says, not even caring if he sounds desperate, needy, slutty. “Need you to fuck me...”

It’s what Hyuk’s wanted to hear, but not like this. He’d expected Ravi to challenge him, maybe demand it, not wrecked, practically begging, making him shudder with need. Gently he eases his fingers out, swallowing hard as he sees Ravi’s hole clench around nothing. He shifts back a little, picks up the bottle again with shaking hands, slicks up his aching cock and positions himself over Ravi. Letting out a long, slow breath, he pushes forward until the tip just breaches Ravi’s entrance.

Ravi squeezes his eyes closed, letting out a high _ah_ sound, every muscle tight, his body shaking. “ _Fuck_ ,” he breathes. Immediately, Hyuk stops, pressing soft kisses to Ravi’s back, waiting for him. “Just do it,” Ravi breathes, body still tense. “Come on.”

_Well, that’s not working_. Hyuk casts about frantically, trying to think of some way to make Ravi relax. ‘Uh … love to, but …’ His sense of mischief thankfully reasserts itself and he adopts a teasing tone. ‘C’mon, I know you can take me. I’ve seen your toy collection, you’ve had _way_ bigger than me inside you, so …’ He drops his voice to a low, ridiculously theatrical growl worthy of the cheesiest porn. ‘Let me in _, baby_.’

Ravi breaks into a grin despite his tension. “Baby? Really?” he murmurs. He looks at Hyuk over his shoulder and sees the maknae waggle his eyebrows in a cheesy seduction imitation. He can’t help himself, he laughs. “Idiot.”

‘Admit it,’ says Hyuk, adopting a Mexican-pool-boy-on-the-prowl accent, ‘you can’t resist me.’ He rolls the R to an outrageous degree.

“Can’t I?” Ravi says. He moves, pulling away from Hyuk, starting to push up onto his hands and knees. A large hand lands between his shoulder blades and pushes his torso down again. Then he feels Hyuk’s cock press between his ass cheeks, sliding into him, stretching him. “Ah, _fuck,_ ” Ravi breathes, eyes slipping closed. He lets out a low moan as the head of Hyuk’s cock pushes past the tight ring of muscle and sinks deeper inside until his hips are flush with Ravi’s ass. Hyuk stills, shaking, breathing harshly. Finally doing this, being surrounded by Ravi’s tight heat, it’s like nothing he imagined. The noise Ravi makes, low and vulnerable, is almost enough to undo him right there; he fights it down. Ravi grabs at the sleeping mat, trying to ground himself, trying to control himself. He’s trembling, feeling split open by Hyuk’s hard cock inside him, pinned down by the weight of the hand between his shoulder blades. 

‘Are you okay?’ Hyuk’s voice is rough and ragged. ‘Are you …’

Ravi doesn’t speak, _can’t_ , just nods his head jerkily. Not much of an answer, but Hyuk tells himself _just trust him, go with it_. He draws back slightly, then pushes forward again, letting out a shaky groan. Ravi’s answering moan is soft and breathy, his hips shifting to take Hyuk deeper still. Encouraged, Hyuk thrusts again a little harder, setting up a slow rhythm. Ravi grabs for the hand Hyuk has planted on the sleeping mat beside his head, taking hold of his wrist, just wanting an extra point of contact. He holds on tightly as he starts to move with Hyuk. It’s nothing like he’d fantasised - it’s not rough, there’s no struggle, Hyuk is being gentle and considerate - but it’s everything Ravi needs.

This isn't what Hyuk expected. Hell, it isn't even _close_ to what he'd half-planned, but all that went out the window as soon as he saw just how vulnerable Ravi was letting himself be. If he's being really honest with himself, though, it was even before that. When he thought he'd fucked it up somehow, and realised how much the thought of actually losing Ravi hurt. That was when it stopped being friends teasing each other, and became … more. He's still not sure what, exactly, but right now all that matters is the way Ravi moans and shudders under him, the way he pushes back to meet Hyuk's quickening thrusts, and Hyuk needs to be closer, as close as he can get. He moves his hand from Ravi's back to catch him around the waist and pulls him up until Ravi's back is flush against his chest. 

Ravi holds himself up on shaking hands. The change in position shifts Hyuk’s thrusts into him, rubbing maddeningly against his sweet spot. He lets out a shuddering groan and turns his head, trying to make eye contact with Hyuk, trying to find another point of deeper connection. The room feels like it’s spinning around them, like Hyuk is the only solid thing in his world, in his _body_ , somewhere even deeper within him even than the physical. For a moment they lock eyes, each seeing the same desperate need mirrored in the other’s gaze, then Hyuk cranes his neck to capture Ravi’s mouth with his own. Even with the awkward angle, the kiss is urgent and hungry, swallowing each other’s hot breath.

Ravi breaks the kiss, watching Hyuk again, desperately turned on by the overwhelmed, aroused look in his eye, by the way he keeps biting his lip, by the feel of his panting breath on his face. He lifts up, pushing back, and moves one hand to the back of Hyuk’s neck, holding himself up, the two of them moving together, kneeling. Ravi’s other hand steals to Hyuk’s ass cheek, squeezing, the feel of the muscles tensing and relaxing adding to his desperation. “I love your ass,” Ravi breathes, his voice trembling. 

‘Shouldn’t that be my line?’ Hyuk answers with a breathless laugh. 

Ravi smiles a little and murmurs, “I don’t know, _do_ you love my ass?”

‘Well …’ Hyuk grins. ‘It’s not bad.’ He pulls Ravi against him even more tightly, thrusting harder, faster, groaning as Ravi clenches around him, ‘You feel incredible.’

Ravi shudders as Hyuk’s breath tickles his ear, the sound of his voice sending a thrill through him. “That’s _my_ line…” Ravi breathes. 

Hyuk buries his face against Ravi’s neck, panting harshly, feeling his body start to tighten, his thrusts becoming erratic. He reaches around to wrap his large hand around Ravi’s hard cock. This time Hyuk’s name comes out as a loud, unashamed, desperate whine, Ravi shuddering in his arms, one hand trembling on the back of Hyuk’s neck, his other hand grabbing at his own hair as he’s dragged toward the edge. ' _Fuck_ …' Hyuk stutters, moving his hand faster in time with his hard thrusts. Hearing his name like that pulls him impossibly high, but _not yet, not yet, have to hold on_. 'Come for me,' he gasps, 'let go, come for me…'

Ravi lets out a loud, rumbling groan. “Come in me, come on, _give it to me_ …” he growls, shoving back harder, faster, wanting Hyuk to give in first.

_He wants it, god, he’s asking for it._ As much as he wants to hold on just long enough to make Ravi fall apart completely, it’s too much for Hyuk. He slams into Ravi, chasing his orgasm, crying out as he spills inside him, his whole body shuddering.

“Yes…” Ravi breathes as suddenly they’re moving with less friction, Hyuk crying out against the side of his neck, holding him tightly as he comes. “ _Yes…_ ” he groans as Hyuk’s large hand tightens on his cock, squeezing too tight, just that edge of pain enough to have his own orgasm slamming through him with such force that it brings tears to his eyes. Hyuk fucks him through it, head buried against his shoulder, only slowing when Ravi starts to shiver and twitch from over-simulation. Ravi shudders violently in Hyuk’s arms, clenching hard around his cock, gulping in a breath. He lets his head hang, squeezing his eyes closed. Finally they still, breathing hard, and Hyuk turns his head to brush his lips against the back of Ravi's neck as he did before.

For a long moment, they don’t move, then Hyuk murmurs something unintelligible in an apologetic tone, and gently lowers them down to a lying position. Ravi lets out a soft, satisfied sigh. He shifts his hips, pushing back, relishing in the filthy slide of Hyuk’s cock still inside him. “I want you to keep me like this so you can just tackle me to the floor and take me whenever you want…” he murmurs, too relaxed to feel any shame or embarrassment. 

Hyuk barely stops himself from blurting out, _really_? Even spent as he is, the idea of Ravi yielding to him, _ready_ for him, makes his cock twitch with interest. It's also more than a little terrifying, coming from someone who's simultaneously so sexually aggressive and emotionally guarded. _You trust me that much?_ As he thinks that, he knows he can't actually say it, not directly. 'I … thought you were a top,' he says instead, trying for casual and succeeding only in sounding like a clueless idiot to himself.

Ravi smiles to himself. “I am,” he says. He shifts against Hyuk, a thrill going through him at the way Hyuk’s breath catches.

Hyuk’s brow furrows. ‘But then … uh … then what …’

Ravi’s smile widens. “Then what, what?”

Hyuk can hear the amusement in Ravi’s tone, and grins. ‘Then what’s _this_?’ he breathes right by Ravi’s ear, grinding his hips against him.

Ravi takes a moment to respond, a shiver going through his body. “That’s your dick in me,” he murmurs, once he finds his voice. 

‘Yeah,’ says Hyuk, a little roughly. ‘So tell me again how you’re a top?’

“Because…” Ravi murmurs, then pauses to think. “I don’t do this. I don’t usually… _want_ this.” He clears his throat quietly. “Usually.”

‘But with me … you do.’ It’s not quite a question. Hyuk’s not even sure if it _is_ a question, but still, he holds his breath unconsciously as he waits for an answer.

They lie in silence for a while, Ravi frowning as he tries to think of how to say what he’s thinking. When he speaks, he sounds hesitant, almost embarrassed. “I like ass play. Fingers, toys, tongue,” he clenches unconsciously around Hyuk’s cock, then shivers at the wet slide within him as Hyuk responds with a lazy thrust. “But fucking is different. I just… don’t _want_ that from anyone. I don’t… I’m saying this all wrong.” He lets out a frustrated noise. His voice gets more steady in his frustration. “You were just a kid, an annoying little shit most of the time, and I thought of you as a little brother I guess? To be _protected_ and _scolded_ and to get into mischief with, and then one day you were just... All of a sudden I looked at you and saw something new and I didn’t know what to do with that, I just… whether I didn’t want to top you because that wasn’t _protecting_ you, I don’t know, but whenever I’ve thought about us, like this, it’s always been you topping me, never the other way. It’s not how I think of the others, you’re different somehow.” He pauses again, then adds, “I do _want_ that from you. _Only_ that,” he says, then almost whispers, “only _you_.”

Usually, when things get emotionally awkward, or just plain weird, Hyuk defaults to a snappy, half-joking comeback to pull everything into safe territory. It's something he learned from Hongbin (although he likes to think the student has surpassed the master in this respect). It would be easy to do that now - but this isn't Hakyeon being gushy or Jaehwan demanding declarations of undying love. This is Ravi, honest, and _real_ , and he deserves a real answer. Except that Hyuk has no idea what to say that could possibly convey the storm of emotions crashing around in him right now. It's not just protectiveness, or loyalty, or the thrill of knowing how much he's wanted; it goes deeper, makes him feel vulnerable and secure at the same time, and … _Fuck … am I falling for him?_ So caught up in his own thoughts is he that it takes a moment to realise that Ravi is lying very still in his arms, as though guarding himself. _Say something_ , Hyuk tells himself, _answer him_. 'Hey, ...' _Oh, great start_. He mentally rolls his eyes at himself. 'Thank you …' It's stupidly inadequate, and he thinks, _fuck it_. He pushes himself up onto one elbow, turns Ravi's head gently and kisses him, slow and deep, trying to show what he can't say.

Ravi opens to Hyuk’s kiss, feeling completely natural in it now, even though there’s no struggle, nothing to prove, no conflict between them or within himself. He’s only said half of what he’s tried to express, but he tries to give Hyuk the rest in his kiss. When they finally part for air, Hyuk stays where he is, looking at Ravi fondly. Slowly, his expression turns serious. ‘There’s something you should know, though.’

A small crease appears between Ravi’s eyebrows. “What?”

‘You’re, uh … gonna have to change the way you dress in future.’

The crease deepens with confusion. “What? Why?”

Hyuk grins. ‘Because I’m not paying to replace your Balenciaga or Louis whatsitsname shirts after I rip them off you.’

Ravi smiles slowly and murmurs, “Would you prefer me to be naked at home?”

‘Hmm.’ Hyuk pretends to consider the idea. ‘Well, it would be convenient … but not as much fun. Besides, if you walked around naked I’d be constantly fighting off Taek and Bean.’

Ravi’s smile becomes a smirk. “That could be fun too… That could be a _lot_ of fun.”

‘Greedy,’ comments Hyuk approvingly. Reluctantly he shifts over to lie on his back. ‘C’mere.’

Ravi turns onto his other side and props himself up on one elbow, looking down at Hyuk’s face, before letting his gaze slowly travel down his naked body, openly admiring. “We should move onto one of the mats,” he says distractedly. “Or move them together.”

‘Seriously?’ Hyuk sighs. ‘You’re gonna make me move?’ With an air of martyrdom he shuffles his body around until he’s lying fully on Ravi’s sleeping mat. ‘Happy?’

Ravi moves to Hyuk’s side and rests his head on his shoulder. He lies still for a moment, then says softly, “I am.”

Pulling the cover over both of them to the waist, Hyuk gathers Ravi close. ‘Good.’

Ravi smirks and slips an arm over Hyuk’s waist. “ _Good_.”

Hyuk smothers a laugh. 'Fine.'

“Fine,” Ravi says. He presses a kiss to the side of Hyuk’s chest and settles again.

'Idiot,' murmurs Hyuk affectionately.

“You love it,” Ravi murmurs. He lets out a contented sigh.

Well aware he’s grinning up at the ceiling like an idiot - and thankful Ravi can’t see it - Hyuk tries for a nonchalant tone. ‘I could get used to it. Any idea what time it is?’

Ravi grins against Hyuk’s skin. “Time for round two?”

'Sounds about right, but I'm awfully comfortable here, so …how about you ride me?'

Ravi raises his head, laughing softly. “Such a romantic offer, how can I refuse?”

‘You can’t,’ says Hyuk confidently, and when Ravi scowls, just chuckles and pulls him in for a hungry kiss.

* * * * * 

When the other four members arrive home, the sun is setting, and there are no lights on inside the dorm. 

“Maybe they’re asleep?” Hakyeon suggests.

“Or they’ve killed each other,” Jaehwan murmurs, the smile playing on his lips indicating that’s not what he thinks has happened at all.

Leo holds a finger up to his lips and toes his shoes off, takes Hongbin’s hand and leads him slowly and _quietly_ down the hallway toward the bedrooms. Hongbin whispers, ‘What are you … oh.’ The door to Ravi and Hyuk’s room is open. Even though the blinds are half-closed, it’s easy to make out two sleeping figures, cuddled close on Ravi’s sleeping mat. The quilt is pooled around their waists, Ravi’s head pillowed on Hyuk’s chest, the maknae’s arms wrapped around him. Chuckling quietly, Hongbin takes his phone out of his pocket and snaps several pictures. Hyuk stirs as the flash goes off and the camera shutter sound breaks the silence. 

Ravi frowns as he half-wakes. He rubs his cheek against Hyuk’s chest before settling again with a sleep-slurred, “Love you.”

Hongbin exchanges a surprised glance with Leo, eyebrows raised, then looks back just in time to see Hyuk open his eyes, staring at Ravi in utter incredulity. 'Damn,' Hongbin mutters to Leo. 'Looks like I owe you.'

“Looks like it,” Leo says softly, watching Ravi and Hyuk again with a small smile. “I didn’t expect to win, honestly.”

Hyuk raises one tired arm, middle finger up. ‘You bet on us? Fuck you,’ he mumbles, the sting taken out of his words by the smile playing around his mouth.

“Later,” Ravi murmurs with a sleepy sigh and a gentle squeeze of his arm over Hyuk’s chest. “You’re mine today.”

“Let me know when you’re ready to pay up,” Leo says with a brief, smouldering look at Hongbin before he practically saunters to his own bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him.

Now fully awake, Hyuk smirks at Hongbin. ‘Pretty sure I can guess what you’ll be doing to pay _that_ bet.’ Hongbin doesn’t answer, but the way he ducks his head slightly is enough. 

“Sounds a bit like they both won that bet,” Ravi murmurs, smiling into Hyuk’s skin before planting a gentle kiss millimetres away from his nipple. 

‘Actually,’ says Hyuk, ‘I think we did.’ He slips a hand under Ravi’s chin, guiding his face upwards into a soft, lingering kiss.

In the doorway, Hongbin clears his throat. ‘I’ll, uh, leave you two alone then,’ he says. ‘Do you want me to shut the door?’

Hyuk breaks the kiss. ‘Only if you’re not interested in a show,’ he says, looking into Ravi’s eyes. ‘Unless …’ He glances briefly at Hongbin, then back to Ravi, his expression turning sly. ‘Maybe he wants to join us? What do you think?’

Jaehwan, walking past the doorway to his own bedroom, says, “I think the two of you would break my Bunny in half!”

Hongbin splutters, and yells after him, ‘I’m not _your_ Bunny, goddammit!’ Then, as Hyuk and Ravi dissolve into laughter, rounds on them both with a scowl. ‘ _What_?’

“Whose bunny _are_ you if you’re not Jyani’s?” Ravi asks, all innocence apart from the grin.

Hongbin almost trips over his words in his haste to deny it. ‘Look, I’m … wait … no .. I’m not …’ 

‘Maybe he’s _our_ bunny,’ Hyuk suggests.

“Our bunny to break in half…” Ravi muses, watching Hongbin steadily.

Hyuk regards Hongbin speculatively. ‘Hmm, now that sounds like a _really_ good idea. Maybe when he least expects it, we should …’’

Hongbin lets out a strangled squawk and grabs for the door handle. His eyes linger, just for a moment, on Hyuk and Ravi, then skitter away, and he pulls the door shut with what Hyuk feels is unnecessary force, his footsteps fading as he hurries down the corridor.

‘Oops,’ says Hyuk, grinning.

“Damn,” Ravi murmurs, already looking directly at Hyuk’s mouth with no shame whatsoever. “Guess I’m stuck with just you…”

‘Yeah, you are,’ says Hyuk, satisfaction clear in his voice, but his mind is racing. _You said you love me. Do you know what you said to me? Were you even awake?_ His eyes search Ravi’s face for some sign that it wasn’t just something muttered while half-dreaming, that he meant what he said - and still does. _I need you to mean it_ , he realises, and the depth of that need takes him utterly by surprise. 

A small crease appears between Ravi's eyebrows. “Do I have something on my face?” he asks, a bemused smile quirking his lips. 

Hyuk blinks, startled. ‘No, I … just … oh, fuck it.’ Maybe it was no more than idle, sleepy words, and maybe this is going to bring an awkward end to something that he’s just starting to see the shape of … but _I need you to know_. ‘I, uh … I love you, too.’

“Surprised it took you this long,” Ravi murmurs with a smirk. “I must be losing my touch.” _Deflecting with humour, Ravi? C’mon, you’re better than this._ His cocky smile fades into a serious expression. He closes his eyes for a moment and takes a breath before looking at Hyuk again. “I do love you,” he says. “I wasn’t totally asleep.”

‘Well …’ Hyuk grins suddenly. ‘Good.’

Ravi breaks into a smile. “ _Good._ ”

‘Fine.’

Ravi laughs. “Shut up and kiss me.”


End file.
